ASphoDEl: Into Remnant
by all times pass
Summary: The story of how three of my friends and I end up in the world of Remnant, and everything that ensues, including changing our names to fit in and becoming Team ASDE. Will we make it home alive, or will we stay in Remnant forever? I don't know because I haven't planned that far, so come along with us as we find out. Rated M for violence and language.
1. A Trip into the Emerald Forest

**This is a sad day for all RWBY fans. Monty Oum, the beloved and blessed creator of this wonderful show and universe, has passed away. As the news post from Roosterteeth said that the best way to honor him was to do something creative and hopefully change the world, I feel that this chapter, which I have been working on for a while now, has found a reason for me to stop procrastinating and put it out there. May your soul rest in peace, Monty, and your spirit live on in those who know you. Those who love you.**

**Disclaimer**:** I would hope it is obvious, all things considered, that I do not own RWBY. If I did, I would not be on here writing this. Allons-y.**

"KAIN!" I shout, panic evident in my voice, "WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS! OR THE TRAINING!" _Oh my God, I can't believe this. I'm actually in Remnant, fighting actual beowolves, in the actual Emerald Forest. If I weren't fighting for my life right now, I would be fangirling everywhere. Or would it be fanboying?_ All this and more goes through my head as I have a very difficult fight with a beowolf.

Let me back up and explain myself some. My name is Blake Bradley (don't bother looking me up, you will only get random people that aren't me and a Power Ranger). I am six foot tall and 150 pounds. As most of my friends like to point out, I am a stick. I prefer to think of myself as underestimatably skinny, because I'm stronger than I look. I have short, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a tendency to glare. I woke up this morning expecting an average day; school, work, homework, Xbox, so on and so forth. What I got was a little more than average, because about halfway through my school day, my friend Jeremy came running up to me full bore, looking mildly afraid. This had me worried. Jeremy is a big guy, not big as in he doesn't run unless it's necessary, but big as in if he's running, you should be too. Like me, he is six foot tall. Unlike me, he is 285 pounds. The dude is huge, as in bodybuilder huge. He has dark brown hair in a Trunks style haircut (yes, we both loved Dragonball Z growing up) and green eyes. We have much the same personality; not very talkative unless he gets excited, more than a little psychotic to most people, aggressive and intelligent. Our other friends often say that one of us is a clone of the other, just slightly modified as so no one would believe it. Anyways, probably the bigger reason that I was worried about him running straight at me was that he is FAST, and when I say he was running straight at me, I mean **straight at me**. The look on his face said "I'm not stopping for shit, and you're coming with me." I had just enough time to think, _Chert_, before I was whisked off my feet and shoved under one of his tree trunk arms.

"KAIN-" Did I mention his nickname is Kain? "-why the hell are you carrying me? We've been over this before, I get that I'm skinny, but-"

"Shut up unless you want to be kibbles and bits. Look behind me!" I do as he says and what I see has me scared out of my mind and feeling like a kid in a candy store at the same time; we're being chased by a beowolf.

"Is that a-"

"Yes."

"And is it-"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well. Fuck our luck. You sure it's just after us?"

"Not exactly. I know it's after me because it already got a taste of me. The only reason it's after you is because I brought you with me." At this, I notice two things: 1) Kain's left arm is slashed open a little, about a four inch cut, and 2) I have really annoying friends.

"Any clue how it got here?" I ask.

"Don't know. Don't care. Kind of worried about not becoming his next filet mignon."

"Point taken. And at best, you are a New York Porterhouse. Got a plan?"

"Yeah, not dying."

"More of an objective, but I'm okay with that." I look behind us and see that it's getting closer. "Not to ruin our playful banter or anything, but it's gaining on us." As we round the corner, we have the same thought. "Fuck." We effectively cornered ourselves in the only area of the school that was possible for us to do that. Hard to believe we've been going to this school for four years now. "Any more bright ideas?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I was more worried about not becoming a chew toy. Only one thing left. It's time... for a Thundercookie." Kain puts me down (finally) as the beowolf rounds the corner, walks up to it, and punches it in the face. "Well, that didn't work," he says as the beowolf's eyes begin to glow brighter red. "In fact, it just seemed to piss it off."

"Kain, duck!" I yell, charging at his back. He bends over in time to avoid the slash of the beowolf and for me to jump on his back, using it as a platform to vault over the Grimm. As I land, I tug on its tail, jabbing it with a few of the many sharpened pencils I keep on hand in my jacket pocket, sadly for situations like this, only less cool. "Come and get me, Fido! Chase the kitty!" And yes, I do think of myself as somewhat feline. "Kain, Emergency Operation Cut the Crack!" I yell, leading the now enraged beowolf towards the commons.

"What crack? The fuck are you talking about?" He shouts back.

"Crack as in Coke! You know, the Coke machine!"

"Well sorry I don't speak Blakenese!"

"Just shut up and get ready to topple the Coke machine on top of this mutt!" I lead the beowolf on a few circuits around the school, each time I pass through the commons shouting, "Are you ready yet?" After about seven circuits, which is roughly one and a quarter miles, he yells "Ready!"

"Well, it's about damn time!"

"Actually, I've been ready since, like, your third lap, dude. I just really enjoyed the giant game of duck, duck, goose you were playing."

"Shut up and get ready to topple that thing!" I run at the machine Kain is standing behind and three feet away, shout "Now!" He begins to topple the Coke machine and I run up it, flipping backwards over the beowolf. It turns around to continue the pursuit (or duck, duck, goose game as Kain would say) only to have the Coke machine fall on top of it.

"Well, my mom always said caffeine was bad for you. Stunts your growth and all that." Kain says, smiling.

"Next time, you're the distraction," I respond, gasping desperately for air.

"Don't count your chickens. Because honestly Blake, I wouldn't trust you to rip that Coke machine out of the wall." Did I mention he's really strong?

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just make sure this thing is dead." A low growl emits from under the Coke machine, and Kain and I look at each other.

"Auto shop?"

"Auto shop."

_One short trip to the auto shop later..._

"Dude, you're about to get drilled, and not in the 'let's be friends after' way," Kain says, laughing like a maniac.

"I get it Kain. You're funny. Kill now, joke later." Kain hands me the drill (we opted for the speed bit for obvious reasons [if you don't know what a speed bit looks like, look it up]) and approaches the toppled machine. He lifts it just enough for me to easily reach the beowolf's head, and I shove the drill in, tiny engine revving, aimed straight for its eye. After some pained howls and a lot of blood flying, I pull out the drill and Kain moves the machine enough for us to admire our handiwork.

"Ah, it's good being secretly homicidal," says Kain.

"Secretly? And I must admit, I was expecting you to say something along the lines of 'I get that he didn't swallow, but really, his eye?'"

"Oh, that's genius," he says through his laughter. "If you ever give me another opportunity like this, I'm using it!"

"Fine, whatever. I doubt you'll get another chance anyways. At least I hope not. Hey, where is everyone else?" I ask, noticing the school is empty.

"Oh, they evacuated while you were playing Ring around the Rosie with your buddy little slut back there."

"Oh, haha, very funny. You're just jealous because you didn't get to kill it."

"It's true," he cries through crocodile tears. "Oh well, I'll get the next one."

"You are hell bent on there being more of those things, aren't you?"

"YEAH! To be totally honest, that was the most fun I've ever had, like, ever."

"Well, then let's go to the source. Take me to where you found the beowolf, or where it found you, whichever the case may be."

"To the locker room!"

_In the locker room_

"And no one else noticed the giant glowing portal?"

"I don't think anyone else comes in here. I mean, can you really blame them? Have you smelled this place?"

"Yes, Kain. As a matter of fact, I am right now. That only leaves to question what you were doing in here."

"Changing. And I really had to take a shit. On the plus side, as soon as I saw that thing I didn't have to shit. Good thing I was wearing my brown pants today. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go change again."

"Think there's any way to close it?"

"I don't know, but perhaps we can close it from the other side."

"Death could be on the other side of that!"

"It's better than what we got going on here. I forgot to study last night!"

"That sounds like a you problem."

"And this sounds like a you problem." Kain picks me up and throws me into the portal before promptly following me in.

_In the Forest of Forever Fall_

"I really don't like you right now. For all you knew, you were throwing me into a starving pack of beowolves, or worse!" I yell from the tree I landed in.

"But I didn't," Kain replies from the ground. I finally manage to disentangle myself from the branches and jump to the ground.

"Whoa. Kain, we are in Forever Fall. Do you know what this means? We are practically within spitting distance of Beacon school, and by extension Vytal, which in turn means we are in Vale, which means we are in Remnant. Oooohhhhh my god, this is- What happened to you?"

"Me? Dude, the fuck happened to you?" Looking at myself, I realized that Kain was right, he wasn't the only person who looked different. I was wearing a pure white trench coat with the collar popped, on the back was the silver outline of a wolf's head, a black t-shirt with a crescent moon decal, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves, black pants, and reaching over my shoulders, I felt... "Umbralux?" Pulling them out of their sheaths, I discovered I was right, I was indeed holding the two halves to the black and white staff I had not long ago designed for an OC I had submitted to a story. Pressing the hidden buttons on the hilts, two-and-a-half feet of the three-foot sections of metal in my hands collapsed into 2-and-a-half foot blades.

"Nice hair, dude. It really brings out the blood color in your eyes." Kain says, laughing just a little. Looking in the reflection of one of the blades, I see that my hair has gone snow white and my eyes blood red. _Oh my God, I look just like Damian._

Shrugging off the desire to gape at myself, I respond, "You're one to talk. You should get a mirror. Or a haircut." It's true, he needed one. To be perfectly honest, he looked like Mitsurugi in a trench coat. Under the trench coat was a black breastplate with a crescent moon facing his right shoulder. On the back of the trench coat was the purple outline of a dragon's face, its mouth open, ready to breathe fire. Strapped to his back was his sword, Vidar, a buster sword with dust crystals imbued in the hilt. He had two black gauntlets over his trench coat, the one on his left equipped with a retractable chain. He had black judo pants and armored boots with a diamond shaped knee guard, just to help round off the slight Mitsurugi look/vibe he was giving off. And his eyes! The sclera were black, and his irises were amethyst. "You know, forget the haircut. It looks good on you. Could do with some sunglasses, through."

"You're one to talk, your eyes look like you could steal someone's soul."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Listen we need to figure out a way to get back home."

"I like it here."

*Sigh* "I like it too, but we are messing with so many laws of physics right now, not to mention the timelines in both our world and this world."

"Maybe it could be better this way."

"And maybe we could be deader this way!"

"But dude, we could totally get to meet Ruby this way! I don't know about you but I totally think she's hot."

"Personally, I prefer Weiss. But that's not important right now. What's important is that we don't belong here."

"Dude, you're starting to be a killjoy right now."

"Well sorry for wanting to get back to my girlfriend and a life where I'm probably not going to be in danger every twenty seconds!"

"But that's boring!"

Cue me facepalming. "You know what? Fine. For now, we will do it your way. Now wait here while I climb a tree and see if I can't spot Beacon."

"Do it. Do it. Do it now."

In record time, I ascend to the top of the nearest tree, do a quick 360, and descend back to the forest floor. "Well, that was fun. Come on, I couldn't see Beacon, but the Emerald Forest is this way. Once we get there, I will see if I can spot Beacon again." I start on a path straight through the forest.

_A few hours of walking later..._

"Dude, it's been hours since we last saw a monster!"

"I hate you right now. We're in an anime, and you know what happens when someone says something like that," I say, glaring at him.

"Yep. Exactly why I did it. Well, technically, this isn't an anime for us anymore, because we are actually living in it. I still hope it works."

_Aaaarrooooooooooo!_

"I hope your happy," I say, dual wielding Umbralux.

"Why so glum, Blake? Now the party begins!"

"I'm glum because we were barely able to take out one beowolf."

"Yeah, but now circumstances has changed. And let's face it, we've turned into characters that we created that nobody knows better than us."

"We still aren't trained to take on a pack of beowolves of unknown size, especially when you realize that the one we took down was not fully grown! It was just as tall as us. A grown beowolf should be between 6'8" and 7' tall I believe, if not bigger."

"I know, this is going to be so much FUN!"

"If we weren't so alike, I would feel justified in calling you crazy. I will settle for adrenaline junkie."

"What a coincidence. Thank you."

Smiling in anticipation, "You're welcome. Now, let's go all Grim Reaper on these beowolves."

Flashback over. That basically brings you up to speed. There were 13 beowolves, eight of which we handled easier than I expected (mostly Kain, really. Tanks will be tanks). The last five, not quite so easy. Granted, we have our fair share of battle evidence, me with my trench coat, shirt, and back cut through with three long claw marks, bleeding quite nicely, and Kain, now sporting a gash on his right arm and forehead to go with the one on his left arm from earlier.

"KAIN! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!" I shout, now taking on two beowolves instead of one.

"Like this?" _Shink_ goes Vidar as it enters the back of one of my beowolves. Distracted by the sight of blood, the survivimg beowolf momentarily forgets me, long enough for me to chop off its head.

"Yeah, like that. I don't suppose you have any more plans?" I ask, watching the three remaining beowolves approach us.

Looking around for moment, Kain responds, "Yeah. You see that tree over there?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna chuck you at it."

"Wait, what?" _Fling _I go at high speeds towards a rather large tree. Sticking out one of Umbralux's blades, I catch myself on the side of the tree, spin around the trunk, and somehow manage to chop it down. It falls right on top of the three Grimm, and Kain makes his way over to me.

"There, that time, I was the distraction." As he's making his way to me, one of the beowolves gets out of the tree, and readies itself to pounce on him.

I do the first thing that comes to mind. "Kain, duck!" Trusting that he will, I chuck one of Umbralux's halves at the beast, flying right over Kain's crouching form, embedding itself in the beast's right eye.

Kain and I lock eyes, a silent conversation going on between us that boils down to him versus me. His promise from earlier versus my silent threat now. After ages of a stare down that didn't seem likely to end any time soon, Kain bursts out laughing.

"I'm'a use it!" Kain says, still laughing.

**A/N: To anyone who is new to my stories, which I assume is basically anyone reading this, I update when I have both the time and inspiration to write. That being said, I will try to update this faster than I usually do. No promises though, I have work, homework, and extracurriculars that also take up time. And to those of you who might not have gotten Kain's last line, it'll be explained when the next chapter gets up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but even if you didn't, leave a review. I aim to improve.**


	2. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: Still don't own RWBY, still don't control the world, and still can't stop laughing at Jaune in a dress.

Onwards to what interests you!

"Really? In the eye? Do you know how much that shit stings? I wouldn't know from personal experience, but I've heard things," Kain said, laughing hysterically.

"Are you quite done yet? Might I remind you that we are in the middle of the Emerald Forest, and Grimm could be anywhere!" I shout, pacing angrily. "Not to mention, we need to get our wounds checked out. God knows how deadly they could be if not treated properly."

"Stop being a party pooper. Just relax and have some fun, dude. You saw how we handled those aggies."

"Barely. I'm pretty sure the only reason we actually killed them without dying is you are a tank and I didn't get hit much. You did kill eleven of them, most of which I attribute to their attacking you one at a time and my distracting the rest. And I'm sorry for being realistic in this situation, but I feel like one of us should keep a firm grasp on reality!"

"But dude, don't you realize? Our reality is not our reality anymore."

My eye begins twitching. "Fine, Kain. Seeing as you are enjoying yourself so much, we will do things your way. For now. Personally, I would rather be home. This isn't our world. We aren't prepared for this. Yes, you're trained in Krav Maga, on top of other things, but we saw how well that did you back at school. All I've got going for me is some gymnastics, any training you've given me, and my self training with a staff."

"Yeah, but use your imagination man; you created the character of which whom you are, meaning you already know your abilities."

"I got that, but the only problem is I put limitations on Damian to make him realistic. Even if I had my aura unlocked, I currently would have no control over my semblance, and with all of the time I have spent meditating, I feel like that could be very bad for our health. Sure, the fire wouldn't burn me, but it would burn you, and fires tend to make trees fall, with my luck, on me. Besides, what exactly do you plan to do in this world? What can we do?"

"Well, the possibilities can be endless if you look at it the right way," Kain says philosophically.

"Most of those possibilities could very easily lead to our end. And Kain, you don't seem to get it; as far as this world cares, we shouldn't exist. We have no documentation, no family, no relations, nothing. And it's not like we can just do something to establish ourselves. A) our names really stick out, and B) even if we change our names, we still won't have any papers to identify us."

"Paperwork gets lost all the time, and I get it; you wanna go home. If you really want to, I'll go with you, you're my best friend-"

"And you did kind of forcibly drag me into this."

"-but there are ways around the things you're worried about. First things first, though; if we're getting anywhere, we need to get to Beacon."

"Yeah, I know," I say, dejected. "Honestly, I'm mostly worried about this playing out like a bad self-insert fic. And trust me, Beacon we agree on. It's probably the only chance we are going to have of getting home at all. And as much as I hate to admit it, the thought of just being on the grounds really has me waiting for the moment when I fanboy at the first thing I recognize that doesn't want to kill us." I sit on the stump of the tree Kain threw me at, sighing, "You know, if this were the first episode of RWBY from our perspective, Glynda would have come by and saved our asses. Or at least picked up the mess I feel those beowolves should have made of us."

"Whatareyoutalkingaboutwe'refanboyswe'renaturallytalented," Kain responds quickly, getting right up in my face.

"That was thirteen beowolves. Naturally talented or not, at best, we should be worse off than we are. Also, I think my adrenaline rush is wearing off, because my back feels like it got shoved across a GIANT FUCKING CHEESE GRATER!" My outburst is shortly followed by me coughing up a small amount of blood. "Oh, that ain't pretty.

I don't suppose you'd be willing to carry me to Beacon?"

"You know, you started to prove my point there for a second, but yeah, I'll carry you." Kain bends over and throws me over his right shoulder, then starts walking.

"Uh, Kain, one thing."

"You get a woody on my shoulder, I'm dropping you."

"Beacon's the other way."

"Right, I knew that." Kain turns around and starts walking again.

"So, what do you think of the weather?" I ask after a few moments.

"It's rainbow farts and unicorn glitter! Since when do either of us actually talk about the weather?"

"I know, I just figured..."

"Did you take a blow to the head? Do I need to worry about a possible concussion?"

"The blows to the head, I don't think so, which means by default the latter question is not applicable."

"Well, at least you still _kinda_ sound like yourself."

"I will have you know I was only attempting to strike up a worthless conversation!"

"How about you try and come up with a more useful conversation, and stop being such a sourpuss. I mean, all these years we've been talking about how awesome this or that would be if it actually happened, and all you can think of is going home! I get that you're trying to preserve the timeline and all that, but just think; what if? All those fan fics you read, this is that 'what if' moment."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I just feel like if I stay here too long, I'm never going to want to leave."

"I'm not saying to have so much fun you never want to leave, I'm just saying enjoy it while we're here, because this literally never happens."

"That reminds me, when we get to Beacon, I'm going to have to see if they know how this happened, or at least have some clue."

"I thought that was the whole point of us going to Beacon."

"I thought the point was to have some fun," I say, smirking.

"..."

"..."

"See, that's the Blake I know."

"Ooh, that reminds me: while we're here, we can't go by our regular names."

"You're right, and it has to be color related because of Monty Oum's rules so we don't stick out regardless of the name change. So, what's it gonna be?"

"I was thinking maybe Argent or Antimony myself."

"What base color is that?"

"Antimony?" I ask. I feel Kain nod. "Here's a hint, antimony in alchemy is called the gray wolf."

"Ah, cool. Well, seeing as you might be going with an animal, and I have one on my back, I'm thinking Damson. Damson Drake. Damson is a really dark purple, like almost black."

"Sounds good. Now, can you help me decide, because I'm torn but don't want to have both."

"Oh, well then I would go with the second one. Sounds cooler."

"Antimony it is then. If anyone asks, we say my parents hated me. It sounds cool, but it also sounds feminine."

Scratching his head, Kain- sorry, Damson says, "You're right. Maybe we should go with that other one."

"Nah, it'll be fine. I mean, if my real name is gender neutral, I'm fine with my fake one being the same. After all, I share a name with a cat girl, I can handle requesting that people call me Tim." I groan, "I just realized, I might have a lot of names to remember just for myself before we get out of here."

"So, are we going to say we made our weapons ourselves?"

"I don't see what other choice we have. I mean, you can't exactly call yours an heirloom with how high tech it is. Same with our outfits."

"Well, then again, we are going to have to tell them who we really are."

"Maybe not all of them," I say hesitantly.

"Fine, but we at least have to tell the Powers That Be. And I think you know who I mean by that-"

"I do."

"-especially since he's like our Gandalf."

Beat. "I always wanted a Gandalf. By the way, we should probably limit, if not completely eradicate, any Earth references."

"That's a good point. We don't want these guys to freak out, as if they're not already going to."

"I don't think you're giving them enough credit; they do deal with a world that has a lot stranger occurrences than ours happening regularly. This might just be a new type of crazy for them to deal with, or in Ozpin's case, a new flavor of creamer."

After a few moments, I say, "Kain, I just thought of something: you know how we got our characters' gear and whatnot?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think happened to what we were carrying on us? 'Cause I lost my music."

"That's a good question. I don't know, maybe it morphed into our gear? Like stuff from here? I know, not likely, but still."

"It better have. Space-time continuum be damned, I am not spending an unknown amount of time in here without my music." I start searching my pockets for anything.

"Hey, maybe you'll clap your hands and your gloves will start blasting out some Five-Finger Death Punch."

"Or maybe it'll be on our scrolls," I say, pulling one of said devices out of my pocket. "And really, they are plain, leather gloves. How would they play music?"

"I don't know, I was trying to be creative!"

After a few moments of complete silence, "You know, it's too goddamn quiet out here right now. I mean, there's not even any wildlife."

"I know what you mean. This is creepy." Looking up, I see a dark shadow cross the sky, circling overhead. "Kain, when I say now, shoot your chain up."

"What, why?" Looking up, he sees the Nevermore too. "Oohhh."

"Yeah, just leave the timing to me." Looking up at the bird, I start calculating. After three more circles, I shout, "Now!" and watch as Kain's chain shoots up. Two more circles later, the Nevermore lets out a loud screech and the chain goes taut.

"Well, this should be fun," Kain says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, just reel us in, big guy. I don't want to run the risk of this thing seeing us."

"Don't worry, Blake. Just think of it as parasailing, or hang-gliding."

"Think of it what you want. Just get us on top of the thing's head so we have a shot at steering it, and don't drop me."

"What makes you think I'm going to drop you? Ooh, ooh, and as long as we're on it, can I call it Falkor?"

"Call it Rainbow Sparkles for all I care. Just know that if we get near Beacon, it's very possible it'll get shot down."

"Really?" Kain says in a very excited voice. I smack his head. "Yeah, no, right: bad time to get starstruck. I'll get serious when it's time."

During that whole exchange, Kain had reeled us in to the point where he could grab the bird's feathers. "Good, the chain didn't break or dislodge itself. I was really

worried that something like that was going to happen. Now, start climbing Kain."

"You know, I really don't like backseat drivers."

"Well, good thing we're flying!"

At this, Kain facepalms and we almost fall. "Whoop, almost fell. Don't worry, I grabbed the feathers in time."

"Kain, I'm aware. I don't need a play by play. You do all the muscling for now, and let me think of what we'll tell Ozpin, or whoever, provided we don't get shot down, fall to our deaths, or somehow become this things next meal."

"You know, you're not the only one here with brains."

"I know, but right now, it's all I'm good for. Let me have this." Kain just chuckles, but doesn't say anything, which I take as him letting me have this. After a few good minutes of thinking, Kain has us firmly planted on the Nevermore's head and is using its feathers to direct it, eliciting more than a few angry squawks from it in the process. Within five more minutes, I'm feeling rather loopy, and I'm not sure whether it's from the altitude or the blood loss. "Kain, it might just be my imagination, but I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of blood. Do you see Beacon yet? I really need a hospital. Ooooh, and a cookie. A nice, big, sugar cookie. No! A snickerdoodle."

"Fuck that, I want some cake! Or maybe some ice cream. No, wait. Pie. Goddammit Blake, you're making me hungry!"

"And you're leaving me bleedy! We're ev- ooh, shiny tower," I say, looking at Kain on my left.

"Yeah, let's get you out of the sun big boy, I think it's baking your brain." Kain turns the Nevermore left, heading for the tower.

"It's not baking my brain, just boiling my blood. It actually kind of tickles." Kain looks over to see me messing with one of the feathers, trailing it over my still bleeding back.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're definitely going to have to give you a cookie.-"

"Snickerdoodle!"

"I'm sure there's a nice lady in there who'll get you good and fixed up."

"Yay, nice lady. I hope it isn't Weiss, she probably wouldn't be very nice to me. I really hope it's Glynda. She's good at putting things back together." Kain sends the Nevermore into a dive, and my trench coat flies over my face. "Oh man, when did this happen? Someone tore my coat."

Kain breaks out into laughter. After a few seconds, he manages between breaths, "Ok, you're going to need to go to sleep, buddy. We can't have you saying anything that will freak out Glynda and Ozpin."

"Ok, nighty-night. Make sure I get my Snickerdoodle." And with that, I am out.

Kain's POV

"Thank God that's over. Still hungry though. Fucker." I grab Blake and throw him back over my shoulder, He's surprisingly heavy for how small he is, and get ready to jump. I can practically hear him shouting at me now, "Are you crazy?!" to which I would reply, "Jury's still out on that. I prefer the term extremist." Ok, time to jump. As I fall, all I think is that I've got to play it cool, seeing these guys at Beacon. As the ground rushes up to meet me, I think, "this might hurt a little. Better land on my feet." And then I make my first successful landing. The strategy could definitely use some refining, but it worked. As the dust settles, I notice a small crater where I landed. Ok, play it cool. Say something so they know you aren't an enemy. "I need cookies! And a medic!" Nailed it. Finally, the dust settles and I am faced with...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE IS EVERYBODY? Great. With my luck, I landed here in the off-season with absolutely nobody fucking here. Wait, don't jump to conclusions. Just go inside and see if you can find someone. Worst case scenario; you have to patch him up yourself. You know absolutely nothing about medicine but it can't be that hard. Some needle and thread, a little bit of ibuprofen, and he'll be just fine! God, I hope somebody's here."

"Ahem."

Whoo, chapter two done! I hope anyone reading these l little blips at the end is enjoying the story so far. Please, leave a review with that wonderful button below and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, whether you would have asked for a different cookie! Also, shout out to ElfCollaborator for no other reason than I enjoy his "Weiss Reacts" stories. Check them out if you haven't, they're hilarious.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I am not the awesomeness that is Monty Oum, nor am I The Awesomeness (to those who get that, you know what I'm talking about).**

_Kain's POV_

"Are you just going to stand there like a bloated Ursa all day, or do you want to get your friend some help?"

Turning around, I come to face to face with Ozpin. Resisting the urge to fan boy everywhere, I muster up the will to calmly say, "Lead on," while acting as if I have no idea who he is.

Taking a sip of his ever-present coffee, he says, "Good. This way then," turns, and walks towards Beacon's Infirmary wing.

Still acting as if I know nothing, I ask, "What is this place?"

Still walking quickly, Ozpin merely responds, "I think you know... _Kain._"

Stopping dead in my tracks, I do the same thing any sane person would do: try to reply to one of my idols knowing my name. "Wha- Bu- Huh? How- how could you know that?"

Stopping and sighing, Ozpin responds, "For now, that is unimportant. We can discuss this once Blake has been treated," before resuming his brisk walk towards the infirmary.

"How much farther?"

"Not very. There should be a stocked sickroom just inside. This is, after all, the off-season."

"Good, this is my best friend we're talking about."

"Yes, you're best friend whom you threw through a portal that had Dust knows what on the other side. You two should fit in just fine here. Here we are, put him on that bed."

Laying Blake on the bed, I say quietly, "Don't worry, bud. We're gonna getcha fixed up."

"He should be all right. The equipment we have here is meant to handle much worse situations. So long as we patch up his back and give him rest, they should get him up and walking in time for you both to tell me what you know."

"And what exactly am I supposed to know?"

"Simple things; where you came from, how you got here, so on and so forth."

"Well, you already know how I got here."

"Yes, riding in on a Nevermore. Interesting, but I've seen it before. No, I meant how you came to be in Remnant."

_I can't tell him too much, that's probably not a good idea._ "We got here through a portal in our school. You know, can we discuss this after we fix up my friend, maybe you start giving me some information? Like, I don't know, how you already know who we are?"

"In time, Kain. In time. For now, you're right; we should be helping your friend," Ozpin says, setting to stitching up Blake's back.

"Forgive me if I don't exactly trust you. I just don't exactly like it when people know things about me and they shouldn't. I also mean no disrespect," I explain, also getting to work on one of the gouges in Blake's back.

"Oh, it is really quite alright, young man. I would be more surprised if you trusted me on sight, a stranger in a foreign land teeming with life forms that seem to only desire your death. If positions were reversed, I probably would have attempted to attack you instead of ask for your help."

"Well, considering the circumstances, I didn't have many other options if I wanted my friend to live."

Ozpin, finishing up the third and final gouge in Blake's back, says, "We've done everything we can, so for now, let's just let him rest. Aside from some new scars, he should be as good as new when he wakes up, if not a little sore."

"He'll be awful happy about them scars, believe it or not. Anyways, you can probably help me figure out why we're here. Do you know?"

Picking up his coffee and taking a sip, Ozpin replies, "No. I was about to ask you why you came to this world. It isn't exactly safe, as you well know, but you're question is all the answer I need. Which means that there is something else at play here." Ozpin starts out the door, and turns around, saying, "Come. We have much to discuss if you two are going to be staying here."

"Alright then. Finally, some answers. It might not be the answer I want, but at least it's an answer."

"Trust me when I say the only answers either of us will be getting are not to the questions we want answered." Heading towards the main building, Ozpin says over his shoulder, "We can discuss your living arrangements over dinner, as well as schedules for your training and education. As long as you two are staying here, you might as well not seem out of place."

"Right, sounds like a plan. So what's first on the agenda, then?"

"Didn't you hear me? Dinner."

"Oh, thank God. I was really starting to get hungry. And where's my cookie?"

After a look from Ozpin, I say, "Never mind that last part. Lead on."

After reaching the dining hall, Ozpin turns to me and says, after a short sip of his coffee, "You will forgive the lack of amenities available, I presume. We are still preparing for the start of the school year. Everything else you need to make a good meal should be provided; the stoves work, the pantries and refrigerators are stocked, and dishes and silverware abound."

"Awesome. You know, it's creepy. This place is almost like my school during the off-season. I know because I haven't been the most ideal student over the years, but I have shaped up, so no worries."

Suddenly, "WHERE'S MY SNICKERDOODLE!" can be heard throughout the school.

"Well, Blake's awake. Quick, hide the evidence!" Kain says, tucking the snickerdoodle inside his trench coat.

"Where the hell did I even get this thing?" _Dammit, anime rules!_ I think to myself.

Ozpin merely crosses his hands over his cane, and waits. It doesn't take very long for the scene to unfold.

_3rd person POV_

Blake comes running into the dining hall, surprisingly quickly for someone who had until thirty seconds ago been unconscious.

Spotting Kain, Blake continues his sprint straight at him, tackling him to the ground in one of those cartoon-y dust clouds of scuffles and fracases. When the dust settles, Blake is sitting victoriously on top of Kain, munching on a snickerdoodle the size of Kain's arm.

"You know, there were more in the fridge," Kain says.

"Yeah, but the scent trail led me to you," Blake responds, still happily munching away at his snickerdoodle.

"You're so lucky I'm a good friend."

"Wanna know what would make you a better friend~?"

"What, if I went and got you another snickerdoodle? I don't think so. Do I got the word slave written on my forehead? You're obviously doing better, get it yourself."

"I was just gonna ask for some milk," Blake says, slightly tearily.

"Are your legs broken?"

"No," Blake pouts, giving Kain his best puppy-dog face.

"Really? Really? The puppy-dog eyes? Fine, I'll go get you a glass of milk. I wanted to go get me another cookie anyway."

Visibly brightening, Blake responds, "Thanks Kain! You know, I was really skeptical that that would work with red eyes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you annoy my yesterday."

"What?"

"I hate your face!"

Angrily biting his cookie, Blake says, "Well, that's rude."

Kain laughs, going into the kitchen.

"Well, that was... interesting." Ozpin says.

Blake, finally noticing him, jumps up, points, and shouts, "Holy Crow, you're Ozpin!"

"Yes I am. And you are Blake. Now, would you care to tell me how you know who I am?"

"Kain! How much do we tell him?" Blake shouts.

"I don't know! He already seems to know everything!" Kain shouted back.

"I'm just going to tell him everything! Okay, here's the thing. Kain and I come from the planet Earth. It doesn't exist on the same plane of existence as Remnant. Where we come from, all of this is a show. Everything and everyone. Somehow, an inter-dimensional portal opened up in both of our world's and sent a beowolf into ours. We somehow managed to kill it, and then Captain Asshat in the kitchen right now threw me into the portal and followed me in. Everything else I assume you know based off of Kain's 'you know everything' comment," Blake explains.

"Well, I congratulate you and your friend on managing the pack of beowolves without training. It shows some inherent skill in the two of you," Ozpin says with a slight smile, hidden behind his coffee mug. "That being said, you were extremely lucky and I will not tolerate luck in my school. For the remainder of your staying in Remnant, the two of you shall attend this school and be trained in combat, aura usage, and anything else this school has to offer, just like any other student here. You have roughly four weeks to make it believable that you are not only from here, but also deserving of being here. Do I make myself clear?"

Ozpin asks, losing all countenance of friendliness and taking on the demeanor expected from a person with his responsibility.

"Crystal," Blake replies.

"Here's your goddamn snickerdoodle. And some milk. As for me, I have this nice, juicy t-bone." Kain says, coming out of the kitchen.

"Ooh, snickerdoodle! Thanks!" Blake says, scarfing down the oversized cookie in two bites.

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, you should eat more than just snickerdoodles," Ozpin suggests. "And do be quick about it. We have a lot of ground to tour before you are sent to your rooms for the night."

"'Sent to our rooms for the night'? What are we, naughty kids?" Kain asks.

"No, but as you are students attending my school, you are subject to my rules. One of which is that all students are in their rooms by 9. As it is already 6:30, we do not have a lot of time."

"Okay, just give me five minutes and I will be ready to eat on the go." Blake then shoots into the kitchen, followed shortly by the sounds of...

"Is that chainsaws?" Ozpin asks.

"No, that's just Blake with an appetite. Apparently, he's still loopy from the meds we gave him," Kain replies.

Exactly four minutes, fifty eight seconds later, Blake walks out of the kitchen with ketchup smeared across his face and three cheeseburgers and a mound of french fries balancing on a plate. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

With that, Ozpin walks out of the dining hall followed closely by Blake and Kain, the former already starting on his second cheeseburger. Stepping out into the courtyard, Ozpin points to his right and says, "As you have already found out, that building is the infirmary." Turning to his left, he continues "And the building we are walking towards right now holds our extensive training facilities." Walking into the building, we see five arenas, each roughly the size of a basketball court. "This is where you will have your combat sessions. It has training dummies and blunted weapons, as well as Grimm trapped by Professor Port for the more experienced or suicidal. All combat in school is to be held here. If weapons are drawn on the grounds at another student, it had better be in here. If not, I will not be pleased. It is also important to note that not all of those arenas are as placid as they seem."

Turning around and out of the building, Ozpin takes a right. After about twenty feet, he stops beside a door.

"This door leads to the storage room where Port keeps his captured Grimm. If, for any reason, you are in here, you are to be accompanied by either Port or myself." He resumes walking, and we soon find ourselves outside of another large building. "This building is essentially the school proper. All of your classes will be held here, as well as multiple other activities. Anything musically or artistically based happens here, on your own time, mind you. Many of the rooms are also used as a means for students to train themselves in using their aura.-"

"In other words, don't blow anything up," Kain says.

"-The classes are all on the second floor, the solo rooms are on the first floor, and the group rooms are on the third floor. Continuing on."

Ozpin takes another left towards a large tower. "This building holds my office, situated at the very top. Their are multiple other floors between here and there with varying purposes, but chief among them is the office of Professor Goodwitch and her sleeping quarters, both situated on the second floor. I only tell you this to warn you that she dislikes disturbances while she is working or sleeping. You have been warned."

Ozpin continues past the tower, and we come to another large building. "This is the dorm building. All team dorms are found in here, quite obviously. There are washrooms on each floor, large enough for sane and practical simultaneous use by ten people. Each room is large enough for four people, provided they do not have many possessions on them."

"Meaning that as long as you were sensible enough to come with a few sets of clothes, hygiene essentials, and the know how to manage space, you should be fine. Which reminds me, we need to go into the city to get some of those, Kain," Blake ponders aloud.

"You are correct. Come, we are almost done with the general bits of the tour. After that, we can look deeper into some of the buildings that have your interest, provided we have the time. Let's go." With that, Ozpin begins walking to yet another large building on the grounds. "This building is the library. It has extensive tomes and volumes on any subject you could wish to know about in Remnant. There are also smaller study rooms scattered about the higher up you go."

"And as we continue this way, we find ourselves in front of the entry hall and landing platform. This is where most students are unloaded on the first day they show up. Connected to the entry hall is the hangar, which is used to store vehicles for student use, or owned by the students themselves. The entry hall itself is just a great hall where any social event we have is carried out, be it assemblies, school-wide parties, or the like. Now, we have finished with the tour, are there any buildings you wish to take a closer look at?"

"Well, me personally, I'm always interested in training. I'd like to take a closer look at the training facilities," Kain replies.

"You two go right ahead with that. I'm going to check out the library. Tell me what you learn about the gym, will ya Kain?" Blake says, walking back towards the library. Before getting too far, he turns around and asks Ozpin, "Hey, what's your Wi-Fi password?"

"It doesn't matter. You can't access the computers yet because you haven't been granted access by the school's database. You have to be either be enrolled as a student or work as a teacher."

"Well, I guess I'm going to be doing this the hard way. Try to get to me before midnight, please." And with that, Blake dashes into the library.

"Well, let's get ready to pump some iron, so to speak," Kain says with a grin. "By the way, could you unlock my aura so I can start training with it?"

"Not today. Glynda will see to it tomorrow when you start your training. Come, there are a few important things to see in the gym."

_With Kain and Ozpin, Kain's POV_

"Alright, now what are the actual rules of the gym, because I don't want to bite the hand that's feeding me at the moment."

Ozpin smiles mischievously. "Survive. Don't kill your opponent if he or she's a human. Don't break anything important."

"Well that should be easy enough. Except for the breaking stuff part. I'll try not to, though. I don't suppose you have any weight suits? Or an obstacle course?"

"Yes to both, but before we get to those, follow me into the locker room." Ozpin walks into the locker room, and I follow. He then points towards one of the lockers. "You will be keeping your weapon there as long as you are on school grounds and not fighting in here."

"So wait, I can't train with my own weapon?" Kain asks, incredulous.

"Check your hearing, Kain. I said you keep it in here while you aren't fighting in the gym. Training in the gym counts as fighting."

"Hahaha, I like the way this place works. I hope you know I'm probably going to damage this place at least a little with how intense I plan on training."

"Keep the damage to the floors, walls, and Grimm, and we shouldn't have a problem."

"Well, alright then. Just one more question."

Ozpin raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"Do you know how me and Blake can get home, because exciting as all this is, I know we don't belong here. As much as I'd like to stay."

"Honestly? No. For now, we have to focus on you surviving your stay here, and cross that bridge when we come to it. If I knew how to send you home, I would have by now because you are correct that you do not belong here. This is not meant as an insult to you, but I do not know that you have what it takes to handle this world," Ozpin states grimly.

"Well, then I'll show you that I do. And Blake will, too. All I ask is that you have a little faith in us, because we are full of surprises."

_Blake's POV_

"Holy spirit of Minerva, this library is huge. I must be in heaven, or the closest I'm likely to get, at least." Walking around the library, I notice just how big of an understatement "huge" is. This place looks like you could fit most of the White House in it. "Well, it's time to get cracking. I'm not going to learn anything without opening up one of these books."

Grabbing twelve books off of a shelf, I begin searching for the study rooms that Ozpin mentioned. "I really should have brought these up one by one," I think aloud. Finally finding one of the study rooms on the third floor, I walk in and set myself down at the table, surrounded by books. "Well, time to get to it." I grab the first book that catches my eye, entitled The World of Remnant. "This looks rather interesting." I open up to the first page and begin reading. "'The world of Remnant is a world of good and evil, of light and darkness...'"

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As usual, leave a review, tell me what you liked or hated. I aim to improve.**


	4. New Day, New World

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an awesome, successful Asian man? No. I barely look like a passable member of white, teenage society. This means I don't own RWBY. To the chapter!**

_In the library_

I wake up to the sound of a sip of coffee. I raise my head from the pages of the book I fell asleep reading and see Ozpin sitting across the table, smirking. I blink slowly three or four times, and then it suddenly clicks.

I jump from the chair I was sitting in, landing on top of it and shouting, "When did you get there?" In the back of my mind, I register the slight smell of smoke and figure that Kain must be having fun in the gym.

"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago. I would have woken you up, but I know you didn't fall asleep until well past four this morning, pouring over that book. You must be a rather light sleeper to have heard me sip my coffee."

Sitting back down, I nod. "I've never been a very heavy sleeper," I explain. "And I usually run on five hours of sleep or less. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

Glancing at his scroll, Ozpin states, "7:30. You should probably get cleaned and have some breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you." With that, Ozpin walks out of the room. Looking around at the table of books, I get up and follow Ozpin out.

Exiting the library, I turn towards the dormitory building and grab a random towel from a supply closet that took forever to find. I walk into a bathroom (which also took forever to find) and get ready to shower, before noticing myself in the mirror. My face is a myriad of doodles, profanities, and glyphs that I can only assume are meant to be unflattering. Written across my forehead is '9 o'clock!' "OOOOOZPIIIIIIN!"

_Kain's POV, In the gym _

_"OOOOOZPIIIIIIN!"_

"Well, I guess Blake found my little reminder. How is your practicing going, Kain? Or would you prefer I call you Damson?"

"I think for the sake of this place, you should probably call me Damson. And my training is going great. I'm learning a lot about my abilities, at least, with my weapon. It would go a lot better, of course, if you would go ahead and unlock my aura already."

"No, no, sorry. One strange aura for me this morning. Don't worry, Glynda will be along shortly to help instruct you. When she arrives, the first thing she will do is see what you can do without access to your aura, then unlock your aura and repeat the process."

"With how hard I've been training overnight, I don't think that'll be a problem at all. In fact, I might even surprise her, considering I've only been training for a day." With that, Kain goes back to his many training dummies and continues his practicing.

"Yes, that is very apparent in your style," Ozpin remarks. "I realize that these are not the creatures you will be fighting here, but you should practice as if they were. Instead of only acting offensively, you should throw in some defensive moves or dodges, that way it will feel more comfortable and natural in actual combat."

"Thanks for the tips. I will definitely factor those into my training," Kain replies. "I just find it kind of hard when I don't have something swinging at me."

"Is that an invitation, Damson?"

"Only if you're feeling lucky," says Kain, slinging Vidar across his shoulders, smirking.

At this, the doors swing open and Professor Goodwitch walks into the gym, closely followed by a steaming Blake dressed in nothing but a damp towel, clearly annoyed by something or someone that might or might not really like coffee. Blake takes a seat in the stands, grumbling and cursing under his breath, occasionally in English. Glynda walks straight up to Kain, giving him little more than a cursory glance before looking to Ozpin.

As if knowing what she was going to ask, Ozpin nods his head before she opens her mouth, saying "We will be training them. Both of them. I feel they have promise, and as long as they're here, they might as well be able to use the weapons they have." After a short sip of coffee, Ozpin continues, "This is Damson," nodding towards Kain, "and that is Antimony," nodding towards Blake. "I assume you already are acquainted?"

"Not beyond that he enjoys muttering angrily and apparently not wearing proper clothing," Glynda replies curtly.

"I feel that the muttering is my fault, though the clothing issue is presumably far from his norm. Damson, go ahead and start showing Ms. Goodwitch what you can do while I inspect what is wrong with Antimony."

_Blake's POV_

"So, Antimony... Why the lack of clothing?" Ozpin begins, sitting down.

I stop muttering and glance sideways at Ozpin. "I see you are going to call us by our chosen names for this world. If you must know, my current state of dress, or undress as the case may be, stems from me not having control of my semblance nor any desire to possibly burn my only clothes. I am focusing on not bursting into flames right now, and nothing else, and I'm still steaming. If this continues much longer, this towel is going to be ashes and I'm going to be wearing fire to remain decent."

"Ahh, so you are a pyromancer. I would not have expected that from you, maybe your friend, there, but not you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just one big bag of tricks, I know. I always have been, I always will be. Until I can achieve some sort of control, one of those tricks will be turning into a torch at random." At this last comment, my hair starts on fire. "_Chert_. That's the third time since I got out of the shower." Throwing Ozpin a sideways glance, I add, "I blame you for this."

"Fair enough. Do you feel like joining your friend down in the ring? See if you can't maybe impress Goodwitch?"

"No, for two reasons. In some way, shape, or form, I'm going to lose my towel, and furthermore, I'm not here to impress Goodwitch. Besides, I've never been one for showing off, and neither has Kain- I'm sorry, Damson -especially in front of strangers. He looks at it as he's being scouted. I look at it as a waste of time and energy. Why do something flashy and over-exaggerated when simple and quick works just as well?"

During this conversation, Ozpin and I watched Kain as he went at the training dummies, executing some interesting combos with such a large sword: quick spins followed by vertical strikes; flowing slashes into pommel bashes; using his chain to ensnare multiple targets or just a single target, reeling in the chain and decapitating the dummies.

After watching Kain continue for a few minutes in silence, the fire on my hair goes out. "He's really enjoying himself down there," I say, looking down at Kain. "I hope that he remembers that we have to get home eventually."

"I'm sure that he will. When the time comes, and when it is best for you both, your time here will be over." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and continues, "Perhaps while you are here, you should take a page from his book, so to speak, and have fun."

"I do have fun," I state, indignant.

Ozpin raises his eyebrow in a questioning look, expectant of my impending explanation. I don't disappoint.

"I might not be the most social or outgoing person, but I enjoy my time when I have the chance. I just feel that we shouldn't be so enraptured with the idea of staying here that we forget that we don't belong here, as much as we wish we did. The longer we stay, the less we might want to leave. I'm also trying to figure out why we don't have our actual bodies, or anything we came here with, which is obviously not an easy task as there aren't any documented occurrences even similar to this situation as far as I'm aware. The bodies we are in are based off of characters that we created, with a few minor changes. Maybe if we figure out what the portal was able to do, we will be able to recreate it, like reverse engineering. And another thing, if we aren't in our bodies, but the bodies of characters that we created, does that mean that they are in our bodies, or is my conscious coexisting with Damian's? And if the second option is true, are they eventually going to become one, or is his going to eventually assert its dominance and regain control with me inside?" Towards the end of this rather long spiel, I started to talk rather quickly, and I could again smell smoke. "Dammit! Breathe, Blake, breathe. Calm down and control yourself," I tell myself I start taking deep breaths but feel the heat as my hair catches on fire again.

"It might help you to relax, and maybe..." Ozpin hesitates, looking for the right words. During his hesitation, my fire burns brighter and my body starts to steam. "... blow off some steam," he finishes, moving away from the heat slightly. "Your aura is newly activated, and it's going to need to be used to learn control over it. Also, you have a large aura by most standards. If you don't use it, the energy build-up could cause a sudden overflow when you least desire it."

"Is there something you're trying to warn me about, Ozpin?" I ask, still trying to calm down.

"Only that, whether you like it or not, you are much more dangerous to be around than most people. From what I can tell, your semblance has a link to your emotions. If you get angry, you could hurt people you don't want to."

"Great. New world, same problems." After a moment of silence, "You know what, Ozpin? I'm going to take you up on that offer to have some fun. I'll be back." With that, I walk over to the gym doors but stop to when I hear Vidar stab into the floor. I turn and look to see if Kain needs any help.

_Kain's POV_

"Well that was... Entertaining," Glynda says flatly, her arms crossed.

"Entertaining or not, it still isn't good enough. I could feel when I was leaving myself open to an attack, and that can't happen. It would help if something was swinging at me, because if I can't close the gap, I can at least learn to counter," Damson replies, somewhat winded.

"Well, at least you admit to it. That will make things easier trying to train you. And I must admit, you do seem to have potential, and the discipline needed to use it well. Take a quick rest, I'm going to talk to Ozpin about your suggestion, and then I'm going to unlock your aura."

"Finally! Now the real training can begin."

Glynda walks over to Ozpin, and they have a quick and hushed conversation. Glynda seems mildly hesitant at something Ozpin says, but after a quick reassurance from Ozpin, nods. She turns around and walks back towards me, arms crossed and her riding crop in her hand, ready to use. She stops in front of me and waves her riding crop, the dummies reassembling themselves and returning to their storage areas.

"I hope you are ready for this, Damson. What is about to happen can't be reversed, there is no going back if you choose to continue down the path of a hunter," Glynda says in warning.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Hold still. This might hurt a little," she says, her arm stretching out toward my shoulder. After she touches me, her aura glows for a second, a bright, rich purple, followed by mine, a deep, dark purple - damson, in fact. A minor spark courses through my body when my aura begins to glow, followed by a sudden feeling of being heavier.

"Why am I so much heavier?"

Ozpin approaches, sipping from his mug then saying, "It might have something to do with your semblance. Then again, it might also have to do with you suddenly feeling the fatigue of your whole night of training. Don't worry, so long as you focus, you should be able to control it well enough that it won't be a hindrance to you in what is to come."

"Oh, is this happening? Is this really happening? Because I REALLY want this to be happening right now."

"Yes, Damson. This is happening," Ozpin says, calmly sipping on his mug. "I will allow you the first move." Ozpin walks to about fifteen yards away, and turns to face me, standing nonchalantly, his hands resting on his cane. "You may start whenever."

"Alright then, but I don't expect you to go easy on me."

"Don't worry, Damson, I won't."

"Well, then let's get this party started." I charge Ozpin, Vidar in my hands at my side, ready to slash. I get within a foot of Ozpin before he moves, his cane raised to block the slash. Once he raises his cane, I do a spin-flip over him, swing Vidar around in a wide arc so I can stab at him when I land. I land, thrust, and am met with thin air. I swing Vidar around behind me and intercept Ozpin's cane. I turn slightly so Vidar is resting on my shoulder and arm slightly, and bash at Ozpin with it, trying to knock him off balance. He takes a step back, and I use my momentum to do a spin attack. When I am facing Ozpin again, Vidar and his cane are interlocked, and Ozpin is sipping on his coffee with his free hand.

"You're toying with me, Ozpin. Let's get serious."

"My apologies, I'm just trying to let you get accustomed to everything new first."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but the only way I'm going to learn to control these bad boys is if you force me to use them."

"And had I actually wanted to, you would have been disarmed by now, on the floor. I am giving you the opportunity to use them, make no mistake. You just haven't seized it yet." With that, Ozpin pushes out of the grapple, does a high back flip, and lands sipping his coffee as if nothing had happened. "Now. Again, with everything at your disposal. Only then will you get everything at mine."

"Right then. Let me take this opportunity to prove you wrong."

"Please, do."

"Kain- Damson- whatever! Remember what we made your semblance!" Blake shouts at me from across the gym. Then he walks out the doors.

_Right, gravity control. Focus. _I focus and center my energy around Ozpin, trying to create a gravity well around him. I shoot my chain a little wide of him, hoping that it worked, and I see Ozpin try to jump back from the incoming chain. His movement is incredibly slowed, confirming that my gravity well is in place, and my chain curves in, pulled by gravity. Ozpin manages to escape from the well, but my chain still hits his mug, shattering it.

"Nicely done, Damson. That is an interesting ability that will definitely be useful. I will have you know, however, that you just destroyed my favorite mug. No more mercy." Ozpin rushes at me, charging straight through my still standing gravity well as though it weren't there, and is on me in the blink of an eye. He does a roundhouse kick at my head and I barely catch him in time. I quickly focus and create a tunnel of low gravity, and throw Ozpin straight through it at a wall. Ozpin catches himself on the wall, and launches himself back at me, front flipping the whole way and finishing with an axe kick. As he is kicking, I jump back and create an intense gravity well where I was, bringing Ozpin to the floor. I quickly reverse the gravity to send him through the ceiling, but he buries his cane into the ground, acting as an anchor, and uses it to throw himself out of the gravity zone, leaving it in the ground behind him.

I create a gravity zone around him, pulling myself in for a ferocious slash. Ozpin raises his hand, catching my blade in his aura, followed by a swift kick to the side of my face. The kick stuns me, and he follows through with the momentum, grabbing Vidar on the way and throwing it out of my hand, it landing beside his cane. He lands and jumps away quickly. I quickly rush him, trying to tackle him, but he flips over me, administering a quick smack to the back of my head on the way over. I stumble slightly, quickly gathering myself and turning around, ready to fight.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shout, charging at Ozpin again, smothering him with gravity. As he struggles to stand up, I reach him and start unleashing; hooks and elbows, jabs and crosses, uppercuts and more elbows. I land a good few hits on Ozpin, sadly not very effective based off of his reactions, and he also manages to remain standing and actually block some of my attacks.

"Alright, enough of this shit," I say and jump back. I focus another gravity zone on myself, and draw in just about everything not nailed to the floor. Ozpin comes flying at me quickly, and I punch him away. He manages to land with some control, standing up with a bleeding and already swollen lip from where I hit him. I drop the gravity zone and Vidar lands at my feet, along with Ozpin's cane. I pick them both up and charge Ozpin, ready to just pummel him, but he manages to catch both weapons. He gets a good grip on his cane, bats away Vidar, and kicks me flying back, taking back his cane.

As I'm in the air, I press a button on Vidar's hilt, and it quickly turns into a very large gauntlet (if you can imagine a mix between Samus Aran's arm cannon and the Doom 3 BFG, you got it). I create one final, powerful gravity well around Ozpin and hear the building creak and groan. I fire Vidar straight at Ozpin, using all but the final shreds of my aura, and watch as he somehow manages to deflect the shot away with his cane. It punches through a wall and the building groans again as it comes crashing down around us, only the wall with the door still standing precariously.

Ozpin and I pick ourselves out of the rubble of the building, and I am preparing to fire again before he says, "That's quite enough for today. Very well done, Damson."

I drop to my hands and knees, panting out, "Yeah, but it wasn't enough."

I look up at Ozpin, and see him about to speak before hearing the remaining wall crumble. "I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you DESTROY THE GYM! GODDAMMIT KAIN, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!" I turn to see Blake holding the doorknob of the gym, dressed in his gear finally, his head literally covered in white hot flames and smoke and steam pouring off his body, his eyes glowing.

"Hey, could be worse. It could have been the kitchen."

If his eyes were glowing before, they were burning now. "You know what? I don't care. Just... *sigh* don't kill yourself trying so hard. I don't want to have to explain that to your parents." His flames died now, and his previously livid expression showed worry.

"Aww, you do care."

"Shut up, Dam."

"Sure thing, Anty."

"So help me God, if you make that a habit, I will burn you."

**Well, that was a thing. You know where this is going, hit up that box below please. I want to know what needs fixing. Have a great day.**


End file.
